


sex with dan espinosa

by valkyriors



Series: valkyriors does lucifer (tv): an anthology series [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Oral, Quickies, Sex Positions, date, female receiving, male receiving, more oral, sexy stuff, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyriors/pseuds/valkyriors
Summary: headcanons, for my favourite detective douche.





	sex with dan espinosa

lucifer had asked you to take out the detective douche as a way to loosen him up, and to hopefully get him away from chloe for a while.

you obliged, only in return for a pay rise, since you had been a bartender at lux for a while now.  
dan was hot too, you thought, so it didn’t seem like much of a chore to go out with him once or twice.

it started off with you slipping him your number one night at lux, after he rushed through chasing down lucifer for a case. he barely registered it as you placed the scrap of paper in his hand and tightened his fist, leaving him shaking his head later on when he found it scrunched up in his pocket.

but it was a week or so later that he had actually rang you. he had been at work, and found out that chloe had spent the night out with friends, in the midst of their separation and divorce.

“dan, we’re separated. divorcing. there’s nothing wrong with having a date. i’m sure there are girls everywhere who’d like a date with you.” chloe chuckled as she made her way to her desk with coffee in hand.  
“not exactly.” he replied with a humourless laugh. “the only girl that’s show any interest in me is the bartender at lux.”  
“and? she’s cute. go for it.” she said with a smile. “just because she works at lux doesn’t make her lucifer.”

so that night he searched for your number in his apartment, finding it on the floor behind his bedside cabinet.  
he promptly rang it, and you answered with the faint sound of club music behind you.

“i’m not working tomorrow night, how’s 8 o’clock?”

so the next night he picked you up from your place, and took you to a bar on the other side of town.  
you looked absolutely stunning, he couldn’t deny it. he’d never seen you look that way either, since he always saw you in the (practically kinky) attire that your job at lux required.  
a short red dress, with a flattering cut at the neck, and the brightest red lipstick to match.

and after a few hours of light drinks and laughs you found yourself falling out the bar, lips connected to your date.  
he didn’t live too far, maybe 5 minutes in his car. you found yourself testing his patience as you kept a stray hand on his crotch, and kept trying to kiss down his neck as he was driving.

he barely had the strength to flick your hands away, and you laughed as you watched him strain slightly and his hands clutched the wheel even tighter.  
after all, the last time he was with anyone was probably with chloe.  
not long after you were stumbling into his apartment, and felt yourself quickly being pressed against the wall as the door closed.

he clutched you with desperation, kissing down your neck and chest, and his hands stayed firmly on your rear as he did so. you could barely move, held in place by his strong hands.  
it wasn’t exactly unenjoyable, he knew what he was doing. god, the way he kissed down your neck was something to savour.  
but this was about to be over far too quickly.

“dan, stop.” you called out breathlessly, his shirt now off but your dress still on, only riding up from your position.  
“what?” he barely whispered, letting you back down to the floor properly.

you stepped back from him, just so you had enough room. he watched you carefully, his eyes showing how much he craved you.  
your eyes didn’t break from his as you properly removed your dress, leaving you in nothing but your underwear.

before dan could do anything else, you brought both hands to the belt of his jeans, trying to remove them as he slipped off his shoes.  
as you did so you carefully kissed down his chest, lingering on each muscle. he was a sight for sore eyes, he definitely didn’t let his job stop him from reaching the gym.

you pulled down his boxers as you kissed right down to his main event, ready to perhaps give him a little more than he needed.  
your mouth did most of the work for you, leaving dan clutching for any kind of surface. a hand guided his to your hair, giving him control as you knelt just below him.

jesus christ. he called out your name a few times as you went for him, it definitely made you want to keep going.  
it wasn’t long before he started to move your head more to the same rhythm you had been moving at, and quicker.  
it felt like a sacrifice to give him pleasure before you got yours, not a hard one, but something you’d perhaps get him to return in the future.

you felt him come closer to his high, so you quickly pulled away, standing up to meet his lips with yours once more.  
“that wasn’t nice.” he breathed out, then picking you up and taking you his bedroom as you kissed his neck again.

you had him a few different ways before either of you came to your climax, mainly on your part since he seemed to be eagar to finish more than anything.  
you couldn’t blame him, but you definitely made the night far more enjoyable. and absolutely unforgettable for espinosa himself.

eventually the pair of you fell asleep, and you found yourself sprawled across his chest. dan layed awake for a short while longer tan you did. his mind ran wild with thoughts of you, and everything you did.  
he had a few fleeting thoughts of all the people you must’ve been with to be that good, but he quickly forgot about it as he found you lightly snoring (quite adorably) with messy hair covering your face.

you didn’t see him again for a week or so after that, as one night you watched him storm into lux and walk right up to you at the bar.  
“dan?” you asked, still sorting a drink for another customer.  
“you didn’t call.” he just said, a look that seemed almost worried on his face.

“i, er,” you quickly passed the martini to a customer. “i didn’t know you wanted me to.”  
“i thought we had a really nice night.” he desperately looked to you, reaching a hand to yours.  
you motioned for him to come behind the bar, since only you were the only person working you couldn’t exactly walk off to speak to dan.

“the other night, you were funny a-and sweet and i think we really got on-“  
“and the sex?” you asked with a smirk.  
“t-that was actually really great too. very great.” he smiled, and you just kissed him lightly as he stood there.  
he stepped even closer to you, kissing harshly which you happily did as well.

“speaking of the sex-“ you started, using one finger to push his lips away from yours.  
“i think you owe me something.” you whispered into his ear, taking both your hands to push his shoulders down, and get him on his knees.

“are you joking?” he whispered back with wide eyes, looking over slightly at all the people in the club.  
“absolutely not. it’s not like anybody cares, anyway.” innocently smiling you pulled your skirt up slightly, and guided him towards you.  
he kissed lightly, barely making any progress since this wasn’t exactly his ideal situation.

after a few moments he made some progress, bringing two arms to wrap around your legs and push them apart as he kissed at you.  
it’s not like lucifer is going to see me. he said to himself, and began to get even braver as he elicited a quiet moan from you.

your back pushed further against the bar, and your hands were clutching at his hair, somehow still remaining undetected.  
“can i get a drink, please?” you heard from behind you, quickly pushing dan way and turning to the customer.

“what can i get you?” you asked, but you began to feel dan making his way back to you, kissing the back of your thighs and a hand running between your legs.  
he couldn’t help but smirk as you noticably shifted, and continued to lightly rub a finger against your clit.  
you continued to make a drink, biting your lip to stop any sounds coming out of your mouth as dan cheekily kept at what he was doing.

you tried to kick him with one leg as you reached for something else, but instead lost your balance, tripping behind the bar.  
“are you alright?” the customer asked, laughing slightly. you even heard a laugh from dan, and tried your utmost best not to look at him.  
“yes. here’s your drink.” you watched the customer walk away, and lightly slapped dan on the shoulder as he began to laugh. “i can’t believe you!”

he looked as innocent as ever as he looked up to you, a bright red blush on your face. shaking your head you pulled him up by the collar, and dragged him into one of the back rooms.  
“joey, can you cover the bar?” you called out, chucking the boy out of the room and locking the door after you and dan had entered.

almost immediately you had jumped on the desk, and pulled dan back to you.  
it wasn’t long til sex became a regular thing with dan, and it took only a little bit longer before you properly defined a relationship with him.

he was cute, and he actually seemed to get on with you more than just in the bedroom.  
it wasn’t until you came into the police department to find him one day that you admitted to yourself you had fallen from him. you watched him work, make a few calls and boss a few people around. it was hot.

and you definitely didn’t pass up the opportunity to have sex with him in a bathroom cubical at the precinct.

**Author's Note:**

> this doesn’t get super explicit, sorry! sm*t isn’t my brand


End file.
